Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore?
Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore? is the 16th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory has an interview with The New York Times, so Lorelai takes over the planning of Lane's baby shower, and Luke finds his boat in the classified section of the newspaper. Plot While planning Lane's baby shower, Rory gets a call from The New York Times offering her an interview for the Reston Fellowship. Lorelai finds herself brokering peace between Lane and Mrs. Kim over how the twins should be raised. Logan finally admits his business disaster to Rory. In an attempt to make Logan feel better, she offers to leave the baby shower early, but Logan has already decided to go to Las Vegas with Yale classmates Colin and Finn to blow off steam. When Luke discovers that Liz and T.J. are trying to sell his boat, he decides to make some changes in his life. He sells the boat to Kirk and purchases a new and bigger boat. Lane is put on bed-rest, but the baby shower must go on. Starring :Lauren Graham as [[Lorelai Gilmore|'Lorelai Gilmore']] :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Melissa McCarthy as [[Sookie St. James|'Sookie St. James']] :Keiko Agena as [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :Sean Gunn as [[Kirk Gleason|'Kirk Gleason']] :Matt Czuchry as [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] Supporting cast :Jackson Douglas as [[Jackson Belleville|'Jackson Belleville']] :Emily Kuroda as [[Mrs. Kim|'Mrs. Kim']] :Sally Struthers as [[Babette Dell|'Babette Dell']] :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :Todd Lowe as [[Zack Van Gerbig|'Zack Van Gerbig']] Recurring cast :Rose Abdoo as [[Gypsy|'Gypsy']] :Rini Bell as [[Lulu Kuschner|'Lulu Kuschner']] :John Cabrera as [[Brian Fuller|'Brian Fuller']] :Sebastian Bach as [[Gil|'Gil']] :Kathleen Wilhoite as [[Liz Danes|'Liz Danes']] :Michael DeLuise as [[T.J.|'T.J.']] :Vanessa Marano as [[April Nardini|'April Nardini']] Quotes :Oh my God! ''The New York Times is calling me! And not the subscriptions department!'' :– Rory Trivia *Paris, Michel, Emily and Richard do not appear in this episode. *This is the 13th episode with the name 'Lorelai' in the title. Show references MUSIC * Britney Spears * Jane's Addiction * The Monkees * Aladdin Sane by David Bowie * "B-A-B-Y" by Rachel Sweet * "Mambo Italiano" by Dean Martin * Pretty Girls Make Graves FILM * A Beautiful Mind TELEVISION * Top Chef * The Monkees POP CULTURE :Lorelai – I don't want to go all Beautiful Mind on you, but according to my calculations… :Rory – Yes, Mr. Nash, but you are forgetting about the first-pancake phenomenon. :Lorelai – We are making you that audition tape for Top Chef. :Sookie – I cannot believe Britney is driving with her baby on her lap like that. What is she doing with that guy, by the way? :Lorelai – Well, you'll be glad to know they've since broken up, although it turns out he was kind of a stabilizing influence in her life. Who knew! :Sookie – I would love to, but it seems like the baby really wants me to just keep sitting here and reading In Touch. :Lorelai – Look, there are times when you have to put those differences aside. Like, you know Joseph, from the Bible, and how his brothers got all mad at him about that Dreamcoat. :Zack – And I'm gonna hang out with you, just like John and Yoko. :Kirk – But you’ve always been really attached to this boat. Hell, I thought you’d take it to your grave with you, maybe you’d row yourself across the River Styx. :Miss Patty – Adorable. There is nothing cuter than a baby in a onesie – except, of course, Anthony Quinn in a onesie. :Lane – Don't they push a bed through the streets in the opening credits of The Monkees? :A onesie at Lane's shower features the album artwork for David Bowie's Aladdin Sane. :Lorelai – Ah, "Got kicked out of Argentina with the Bush twins" Colin and Finn? I’m so sorry. You okay? Category:Episodes Category:Season 7